Baby, Keep Your Eyes On Me
by IfYouLoveSomeoneYouTellThem
Summary: Japril one shots and drabbles. Set all over the place, based on whatever I can come up with and prompts. Some maybe AU, some maybe rated M, Some may have more than one part. Feel free to send me a prompt.
1. One Great Mystery

_**AN:**__Hi guys here is my series of Japril one shots and drabbles. They will be set all over the place, based on whatever I can come up with and prompts. Some maybe AU, some maybe rated M, Some may have more than one part. So feel free to send me in some prompts and I'll see what I can come up with. Please let me know what you think._

**AN2:** _The name of this drabble comes from the song by Lady Antebellum One Great Mystery, the lyrics used in this are from the same song, If you can have this song playing while you read this. __Any mistakes are mine._

**One Great Mystery**

* * *

><p>As Jackson walks in the front door, putting his key on the hook and dropping his gym bag in the corner. That's when he notices his wife in the kitchen.<p>

Walking over to the entry way and leaning there. Jackson watches as April puts the final touches on their uncooked dinner. Dancing slowly to the soft music that is playing over the sound system as she does.

"You look so beautiful when you do that." Jackson tells her a few minutes later when he finally decides to make his presence known. After watching April put their dinner into the oven, still dancing as she does.

"Hey, your home. Doing what? Making dinner?"

"No, the cute little dance that you were doing while you're making dinner."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'll show you how beautiful you are." "Dance with me?" he asks a minute later when the song changes to Lady Antebellum's One Great Mystery.

"What here?"

"Here..." "Please?" He adds as he holds out his hand for her.

"Okay lead the way, Mr. Avery" April tell him as she places her hand in his.

"This is my song to you April" Jackson whispers as he pulls her body close to his.

_I don't know how many stars fill the sky  
>I know we're here, but I don't know why<br>Maybe there's some other life out there  
>But as long as you're here with me, baby, I don't really care<em>

_There is only one great mystery_  
><em>I keep searching for the answer desperately<em>  
><em>Tell me, tell me baby, tell me please<em>  
><em>What did I ever do to make you fall for me?<em>

_Don't know what happens when we leave this world_  
><em>But I know I'll go right on loving you girl<em>  
><em>I'll close my eyes and drift off into the blue<em>  
><em>And if I go first, I will wait for you<em>

_There is only one great mystery_  
><em>I keep searching for the answer desperately<em>  
><em>Tell me, tell me baby, tell me please<em>  
><em>What did I ever do to make you fall for me?<em>

_I guess I'll never really know_  
><em>How I deserve someone that loves me so<em>

_There is only one great mystery_  
><em>I keep searching for the answer desperately<em>  
><em>Tell me, tell me baby, tell me please<em>  
><em>What did I ever do to make you fall for me?<em>

"You were you." April whispers in his ear as the continue to move together even after the song is over.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please Review.<p> 


	2. You're Worth It

**AN:** _Here is the next one shot. Let me know what you think and feel free to PM or leave a review with a prompt and I'll see what I can do. Any mistakes are mine. _

_Enjoy._

_Thanks to anyone that reviewed, favorited and followed._

**Rating:** T

**You're Worth It**

* * *

><p>"You know sometimes, I really hate the weather in Seattle, all this rain and wind are freezing. Also, it's kind of depressing. Don't you think Jackson?" April asks as they walk up the front steps to their apartment.<p>

April had really been feeling all this bad weather. Granted Seattle was known for raining all the time. But, this past week and a bit had been pretty bad.

All of the rain had brought back memories from the night of the storm for April. Especially the one of the moment when the bus had exploded. And, she had been having some horrible nightmares about it.

From what Jackson had been able to get out of her, they happened just like it did until the bus explosion. Then, things changed this time, he didn't make it out in time. She also told him that these dreams were so life-like that, she actually believed that it was happening.

April had woken up screaming his name and reaching out for him more that once a night, for the past few nights. She had also lost two out of her three patents yesterday. So that plus all of this crappy weather and the nightmares, had made her week really horrible.

So Jackson had made a plan. That plan is going to start the second that they walked in the door.

_Jackson had taken half of the day off of work. He got one of the other plastics fellows to do his surgery's for him and to cover for him anyone mainly April asked for him._

_He then went and got all of April's favorite Rom-Coms that, he said he hated, but really didn't on Blu-ray. He also got some fresh strawberries, chocolate, champagne and all the ingredients to make her favorite pasta dish and a bottle of red wine to go with it. Also Jackson picked up about 100-200 tea candles, a large deep red blanket, some giant matching cushions and a few bags of rose petals._

_Jackson made sure that he also got a copy of the movie Friends with Benefits for April's love of Justin Timberlake. Even if he sometimes felt like he was competing with that guy._

_He knows that his wife loves him, more that anything and that she wouldn't give him up for anything in this world even Justin Timberlake. (And for the record he wouldn't give her up for anyone either.)_

_Anyways, after getting everything, Jackson went about setting up for a romantic night for his wife._

_He started by pushing back the couch that sat in front of the TV, then he placed the blanket down and covered it with the cushions. He also lit the fake fireplace that was on the other side of the room._

_Jackson then when and started the dinner and covered the strawberries with chocolate for dessert. By this time he had about forty-five minutes until April finished work. He needed to be there before that as not to arise suspicion and to bring April home, like most days he was her ride to and from work._

_After starting the food he covers the dinning room and the entire living room in candles._

_By the time that was done the strawberries had set and the dinner had finished cooking. Jackson plated up the dinner and put it in the oven to keep warm. He then put the champagne in an ice bucket by the blanket._

_After putting the champagne in an ice bucket by the blanket, Jackson set the table and popped the wine._

_Once that was done he had fifteen minutes to get to the hospital, lucky they lived close._

_Before walking out the door, Jackson scattered the rose petals from the front door to the dinning room then, into and all over the living room. Just before he ran out the door quickly dimmed the lights._

"Yeah, I guess it can be. But, it can also be nice for certain things."

"Like what?" April asks eyeing him suspiciously

"Like this." Jackson opens the front door, gently pushing April inside the doorway showing her the romantically set house.

April quickly steps into the apartment, once she gets to the middle of the entry way does a quick turn. That's when she sees everything. From the romantically set table to the blanket on the floor, the candles covering every surface and the rose petals covering the floor.

April hears the door shut and turns around to face the amazing man who is her husband.

Jackson's face is covered with his Avery smile and his perfect blue/green eyes are sparkling with love, fondness and complete and utter happiness.

"You didn't have to do this Jackson."

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you think that you had to do this for me? Not that I mind." she tells him as the smile on her face grows larger by the second.

"Because you're my wife and you've had a really bad week and most of all you're my person, my best friend, my everything and I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you deserve the best. You also deserve me doing romantic things like this all the time, to show you just a half of how much I love you."

"Thank you so much, Jackson I love you too."

"You are welcome"

Jackson then met her in the middle of the room, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in close. April then pushes herself up on her toes and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers in a passionate kiss.

Jackson's tongue runs along April's bottom lip asking for entry into her mouth, which she gladly gives. As the kiss deepens and their tongues start to fight for dominance, Jackson's hands move to the spot on her hips where his hands fit just right, to pull their bodies even closer so there was absolutely no space between them.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please Review.<p> 


	3. I Missed You

**AN: **_Here is my new one shot, now I'm not to sure about this one so please let me know what you think. Feel free to PM or leave a review with a prompt._

_Any mistakes are mine._

_Enjoy._

_Thanks to anyone that has reviewed, favorited and followed._

**Rating:** T

**AN2: **This story is set in their marriage bubble.

**I Missed You**

* * *

><p>He is dead on his feet when he enters his bedroom after a long day a the hospital his body completely worn out. Jackson toes off his shoes, as smile pulls at his lips at the sight of his wife fast asleep in their bed.<p>

Wife, April is his wife he still can't get over that. Him, Jackson Avery has a wife, the same man who once thought that he would never settle down and have a family, but now that he was with April, he wanted it all with her.

It had only been a week and half since they had gone to Lake Tahoe and gotten married and he had never been happier.

The only problem that Jackson had with the whole thing was that he couldn't take his wife out and show her off like all good husbands were meant to, he wanted to shout it from the roof tops that April Kepner was finally his.

Jackson knew that it was too soon for them to go public out of respect for Matthew and Stephanie feelings after what they had done to them not that he regretted the result, he had the woman he loved and she was his for good now. He just regretted the way that he had hurt them and he knew April felt the same way.

Jackson also knew that April wasn't ready them to find out about what had happened. He knew why the had to keep it a secret but that didn't mean that it didn't frustrate him, keeping the charade up at the hospital was killing him. Having to pretended to not want anything to do with each other, not been able to touch her whenever he wanted. Or to be near her in anyway. He was also having a lot of trouble keep his hands off of his wife but at the hospital he had to and it was killing him.

April lets out a small sound in her sleep breaking Jackson out of his thoughts and drawing his full attention back to her. She is in one of his old shirts and her red hair is spared out behind her on the white pillows like a halo. April has one of her small hands tucked under her chin and the other resting by her side.

Jackson takes a minute just to stand there and watch her, man how he had missed her today. Sure he had seen her a few times across the room and he had wanted to go to her. But he had wanted to go her even more when he saw her sitting all alone at lunch but he knew he couldn't and it had killed him but knew it was for the best and it was what April wanted.

Jackson then strips down to his boxers before climbing into bed next to her wife pulling her into to his arms. He loved having her in his arms, she was always so soft, warm and she always smelt amazingly good. He also loved having her that close, April was his whole world and when she was in his arms he felt as if he could keep her safe from all the bad that he knew the world was capable of.

After placing a kiss on her bare shoulder where her/his shirt had slipped down. Jackson buries his nose just behind April's ear and breathes her in her sweet scent as he marvels in the fact that this wonderful woman is his.

Before he met April, he never believed in true love and soul mates and that concept of 'the one'. But now as he holds this beautifully amazing woman, that he loves with all of his heart in his arms, he wonders how he never believed in all of those things this before.

He then places a kiss behind her ear and then buries his head in the crook of her neck. Jackson didn't mean to wake her but when he feels her body start to shift in his arms and her breathing start to change, he can't help the smile that starts to spread across his face.

"Hey, your home" April tells him as she shifts and Jackson loosens his grip so that she could turn in his arms.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he tells her as he places a kiss on top of April's head which was now buried in the crook of his neck with one of her arms thrown over his whist and her legs tangled with his. "It's okay, how was your day?"

"It was alright, I missed you through" April pulled back so that she could look him in the eye, when she could she gave him a funny look and said "Really? you saw me at lunch"

"Yeah, but I couldn't talk to you or kiss you or touch you or just be near you, so yeah I missed you. Didn't you miss me?" Jackson asked as a pout formed on his lips.

"Of course I missed you, I missed you all day when I couldn't be near you but we both know that it has to be this way even through it sucks"

"I know, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it through."

"Hey I never said that I liked it.

"I know sweetheart but it's what we have to do, hopefully we won't have to keep it up for too much longer right?" Jackson asked after placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"A few more weeks at the lest, but you know what?" A small pout again forms on his lips at those words.  
>"That sucks but what?"<p>

"I know it does but I kinda like being the only ones that know, it like we're in our own little marriage bubble and it's kinda sexy"

"Mmm it is sexy that I have you all to myself, I just wish that it didn't mean that would have to miss you as much as I do." He told her as pulled her body so that she again had her head resting in the crook of his neck and body was laying on his. Jackson then started to run his hand gently up and down April's back.

"I know how you feel Jackson, I miss you all the time too. But it will be over before we know it and I'll always be here when you get home."

"That is one of the best reasons I have, I'll put up with anything as long as I get to come home to you."

"Me too."

Five minutes of comfortable silents later April lets out a yawn.

"You sleepy Babe?" Jackson asks before moving his head so that he could see her out of the coner of his eye.

"Mmm"

"Go to sleep then Babe, I'll be here when you wake up, I love so much and I'm so glad that you are my wife, I hope you know that"

"I do and I love you too Jackson so much and I so happy that you are my husband, you go to sleep as well I know that you have had a long day."

"I am, good night"

"Night" April told him as her eyes slipped shut and few minutes later Jackson felt her breathing even out and her heart rate change to a slower beat. It was only then did he let his own eyes fall shut and let sleep over come him.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please Review. Follow me on Tumblr and feel free to send me prompts there, I am make-a-memory-drink-it-up<p> 


	4. Good Morning

**AN:** _Here is my new one shot, now I'm not to sure about doing these one shots, so please let me know what you think of them and if I should keep writing them._

_Feel free to PM or leave a review with a prompt._

_Any mistakes are mine._

_Enjoy._

_Thanks to anyone that has reviewed, favorited and followed._

**Rating:** K +

**Good Morning **

* * *

><p>"Good morning Mrs. Avery" Jackson said sleepily into April's ear as he wrapped his body around hers, then placing a kiss on her cheek. A smile pulled at April's lips at the words as she runs her fingertips down Jackson's forearm, that's draped over her waist, until she reached his hand before intertwining her fingers with his.<p>

Ever since they had gotten married a little over three weeks ago, she had woken up in the exact same way. With Jackson whispering in her ear, always calling her Mrs. Avery, Dr. Avery, my beautiful wife or Baby to remind her that she was his wife now, not that she need reminding. He would then usually warp his body around hers and place a kiss either on her cheek or her lips.

Waking up like this always made her feel amazing, never in her life had she ever felt so beautiful and loved.

"Good Morning Mr. Avery, how are you this morning?" she asked as she rolled in his arms so that she was looking into his astonishingly beautiful blue-green eyes.

"I have you as my wife, so it's a pretty damn good day" he answered before pulling her in for a deep kiss.

"Well someone sure is in a good mood today." April smiles after they break away from the kiss, when the need for air becomes to great.

"I've had you as my wife for just over three weeks now and just that alone is enough to make any man happy. So, add in the fact that works not too awful, we are both in excellent health and we have this awesome apartment, whats not to be happy about?" Jackson asks her as he smile his Avery smile at her. He then moves a strand of her red hair that had fallen in front of her left eye, back behind her ear.

April feels the joy at his words bubble up in her stomach and slowly take over the rest of her body, as large grin spills over her face, and tears of joy prick at her eyes. No man let alone anyone else had ever made her feel the way Jackson does, with just a few words and his smile. She swears that his smile could end wars

April warps her arms loosely around his neck running her fingers up the back of his neck until she reaches his ears, her thumbs running along the soft behind them before speaking.

"I love it when you tell me things like that, you make me feel so special, it makes my day ten times better before it even starts. Sometimes I wonder, what I did to make someone like you feel that what about me."

"April, I'm the lucky one that you let me love you the you have, you didn't do anything you were just the awesome person, that you have always been and always will be. And, I will tell you everyday for the rest of my life how much I love you, and how happy I am that you are, my wife and I will spend everyday, making you feel as special as I can. So, get use to waking up like this."

Jackson smiled his Avery smile in a way that took up his whole face, before leaning down and pulling April into passionate kiss that lasted until the need for air become greater than their need to kiss.

"I am so grateful that I married you Jackson Avery, you are the most wonderful man and I love you so much.

"I love you too."

Jackson uses his hands that are resting on her hips to pull April's body so close to his body, that there was no space between them before place a kiss on her lips. This kiss was different from the others that they had shared that morning, this one was soft, sweet, tender and full of all the love that they shared for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please Review. Follow me on Tumblr and feel free to send me prompts there, I am make-a-memory-drink-it-up<strong>


	5. The Best I've Ever Had

**AN:** _Here is my new one shot, now I'm not to sure about doing these one shots, so please let me know what you think of them and if I should keep writing them._

_I really like this one shot and I wish that something like this would be touched on in the show._

_Feel free to PM or leave a review with a prompt. Also please leave me a review._

_Any mistakes are mine._

_Enjoy._

_Thanks to anyone that has reviewed, favorited and followed it makes me feel warm inside._

**AN2: **_I also changed my username today._

**Rating**: T

**The Best I've Ever Had**

* * *

><p>Jackson made his way into the bedroom in search of his wife after finally getting home after a long exhausting day at work. He found her already in their bed, with her deep in thought look on her face. So he had to ask what was bothering her so much that she didn't even seem to hear him come in. "What's up, Babe?"<p>

A confused look crossed her face at how he had got there since she hadn't heard him enter the house, but she answered anyway after a few seconds. "Do you ever regret it?"

It was his turn to now look confused. "Regret what?"

"Marrying someone like me?"

"Someone like you, what does that even mean April?" he asked as the confused look on his face deepened.

"Someone that has no experience...you know in the um... bedroom." she asked a deep blush covered her face.

Before answering Jackson quickly makes his way over to the bed and sits down as close to her as he can get which is next to her hip, placing his hand on the bed next to her other hip to bring his body that bit closer to hers.

"You mean, do I regret being married to a woman, that I am the only man who she has slept with?"

April bites her lip and slowly nods her head in responds.

"No, April. Never, do you know how hot and sexy it is to know that I'm the only one you have been with. That I'm the only one that knows what you like, what you taste like, what you look like naked and what it feels like to inside of you. To be the only one who knows how hot you look when you cum or how your body flushes red all over when I touch you in just the right way."

"I guess when you put it like that, it doesn't make me feel so inadequate."

"I love the fact that I'm the only man who has ever been with you and will ever be. It makes me feel like I'm on top of the world that you chose me to be the one to be your first and only. That you chose me to bring you so much pleasure. April, I don't think that I could handle the thought of another man touching you and being with you. So, don't you ever think that your inadequate to me. I love you just the way you are. And, you wanna know something?"

"What?" she asked a large smile started to spread across her face.

Jackson leaned in until his forehead was touching hers, kissing her on the tip of her nose and then on the lips. "You are the best that I have ever had and ever will have."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please Review. Follow me on Tumblr and feel free to send me prompts there, I am make-a-memory-drink-it-up.<strong>


End file.
